String mops are known that comprise a reusable string mop connected to an elongated handle where the mop may be used with a figure-8 mopping motion. Because string mops are reusable, they present contamination risks especially in sensitive environments such as hospitals. Flat mops are known that use replaceable covers; however, these covers may be difficult to replace and require user to mop cover contact that may be undesirable in some environments. Further, straight mops do not provide the figure-8 mopping motion that is desired by end users.